Old Roblox revival
Old Roblox Revival is a game that is based on reviving old Roblox brickbuilding game constructor experience, including physics, old GUI, graphics, animations, characters, etc. claiming to be an Old Roblox Simulator. Most of them consist 2009 game client as it was more popular, which is been used frequently among developers since 2017-2018 years. Although revivals are considered as a violation of Roblox copyright due to their game clients usage of 2007 (vulnerable), 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, including 2013 because it is developed by others to fix broken features, even though many of those revivals have at least recieved an e-mail about DMCA (Digital Millennium Copyright Act) from Roblox for using their IP (intellectual property) by modifying game client to make it work on their behalf and using them on revival's website or on their client launcher, including game assets from roblox.com domain that are used in their games. It is known that many revivals does not have certificate to avoid false anti-virus triggers when user tries to launch application (.exe) without a signature, they also may contain malicous code that might harm your computer, it is assumed that you check/scan with VirusTotal before launching or you will fail by being infected. Games * 2016-2017 Graphictoria: Very known revival with 2008, 2009, 2011 clients that has different textures, which is have been exposed as a malware due to Windows Firewall asking for permission to edit it, however if people click "Yes" it steals the user's IP address and the IP address will be sent to the Discord server of Graphictoria, by clicking "Cancel", the user's information will be safe and program will do nothing, people also said that this program can uninstall MalwareBytes from their computer as it have been confirmed a long ago. Full documentation can be found here. Graphictoria is now defunct as the owner have focused on making another game which is not old roblox revival anymore, it is now Cubash. Starting from November 2019 an attempt from the original game owner was made to revive it, the website was hosted at gtoria.com, however EnergyCell has no motivation and had to shut down it completely together with the website on 12th January 2020. * 2017-Present Finobe: Another very known revival with toxic community with 2012, 2016 game clients that has Discord Rich Presence, also formerly had 2007 and 2010, because 2007 game client is vulnerable and have been discontinued and 2010 was very broken, staff has nothing to do except remove it from the website. Website of the game can be found here . it is still alive to this day. * 201?-2018 Otorium: Small revival which is now defunct, had working 2010 client and also used Discord Rich Presence feature. * 201?-Present RBXLegacy (Novetus): A downloadable client launcher with 2006 (modified mid-2008), mid-2007, mid-2007 (shaders), mid-2008, early-2009, late-2010, early-2011 clients. Novetus is the only one revival that has more clients than every other revival has. Users can customize their character with pre-downloaded assets, ID, username, and also host servers on their own computer with custom IP address and port. * 201?-Present Nobelium: Same as Finobe but it is private revival created by the same owner, it was once opened to public, later on it was closed again, this is unknown what client this website has, but people say this website is testing new features for Finobe. Website can be found here. (*) There are minor revivals which are not officially included by the community on this page, unless it'll be trending, contributors would necessarily add them. Category:Games